


Impromptu Gift（即兴礼物）

by YolandaGT



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Murder Husbands, Post Season 03
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaGT/pseuds/YolandaGT
Summary: 当踏进那家商店时，Will本来没想着要买什么......但现在，他得说服Hannibal留下它了。





	Impromptu Gift（即兴礼物）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sku7314977](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sku7314977/gifts).
  * A translation of [Impromptu Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539467) by [sku7314977](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sku7314977/pseuds/sku7314977). 

Will不是特意这么干的。当他停在那家店门口时，这完全就是一场普通的橱窗购物——只看不买。虽然那个商店很普通，但只是简单的一瞥就足以勾起他的很多思念；然而这也不意味着他就可以为此做出什么其他更多的举动了。说真的，他能做什么呢？这不会是个好主意的，起码对他和Hannibal现在的生活方式来说不是。

Will应该为自己的冲动之举感到罪恶，但他并不——除非这一切以鲜血结束，要不然他绝不为此内疚。实际上，他超兴奋的。

他和Hannibal的小屋前有一条碎石小道，当Will驶进去的时候看见Hannibal正在照料他们的小花园。这辆老爷车发出的噪音成功吸引了Hannibal的注意力，于是他停下手上的活儿，站起身来打招呼。

当看见Will从车上下来的时候，他脸上那种“欢迎回家”的温柔慢慢变得僵硬了，所有关于家养蔬菜和香草的美好规划都变成了Will怀里抱着的买回来的东西。“Will？”

前侧写师带着羞涩腼腆的微笑靠近了他的食人魔爱侣——他真的应该先打个电话问问的。“Hannibal，嗨。”

“那个，”Hannibal脱下园艺手套，放在他们漂亮的花园小架上，“是什么？”

Will发誓，打从一开始他真的已经决定好只看一眼就立马走开，但他的决断能力在他踏进那家店的前门时就完全失去了该有的高水平。值班的店员把她放进他的臂弯里，他脑子里的警铃还没来得及做好开始响的准备，他就已经完全丧失在这个奶味小毛球的甜蜜呼吸中了。

“一只小狗而已。”他嘴角的笑意不受控制地加深了，纤长的手指梳理着怀里金色的柔软毛发。只有九个周大，她是那一窝里最小的那个。

“显而易见。”Hannibal看着在Will怀里缩成一团的小毛球的表情像是正在看一场灾难。“但你为什么会买它？”

“它”，不是她。Will可以预见这场谈话的结局会是他放弃这只小东西，然后转送给另外一个更适合的家庭；或者是把她退回宠物店，甚至可能是把她随便抛弃在哪个地方。他不想对付Hannibal的银舌头，但他也不想放弃这只小狗，或是随便抛弃她。Will想念他的狗群们了，想念Winston和Buster，也想念他的旧家庭。

“我觉得你会想要一只宠物。”Will决定在他的爱人开口之前先发制人，或许他用自己的银舌头编制的谎言能让他旗开得胜。

“哦？”碎石在昂贵的皮鞋下发出细微的摩擦声，浅色的眉毛带着好奇轻轻挑起，“给我的？”让Will惊讶的是，Hannibal接过了小狗，然后审视似的托住她的两只前腿，把她举了起来。他看着她的眼睛，哼笑了一声，“的确漂亮。”

这完全不是Will预想的反应。“你......喜欢她吗？”

“当然。”但他的微笑并非百分之百真诚，倒像是一只正在逗弄母鸡的狐狸，“任何来自你的礼物都是一种值得被感激的荣幸。”Hannibal把小狗抱在胸前，任由她的小鼻子在自己的针织衫留下湿漉漉的痕迹。

Will觉得自己完全掌控了局势。

“我想叫她Abby。”但他简直错得离谱。。

“为了纪念Abigail。”Will立刻会意。

“当然了。”这绝对是个惩罚。Will擅自把一只小狗带回了家，不仅没有和他商量这位新添的家庭成员，甚至还想尝试用一个礼物的借口来掩饰自己冲动之下犯的错。

Will努力压抑自己的沮丧，“你就不能重新选一个名字吗？”

Abby扑腾着想要下来，小奶狗的多动症不允许她被困在一个怀抱里太久。“用本应和我们在一起的女儿的名字？我想Abigail不会介意的。”

“这不是对我把一只狗带回家的报复吧？”他终于开始觉得有什么事情不对了。

Hannibal一脸虚伪的受伤表情，“当然不是了。”

Will后悔自己为什么没有在把她交给Hannibal之前就先取好名字。“好吧，Abby。”

“我很高兴你同意了。”Hannibal的手指在小狗的耳后慢慢画着圈，圆润的指尖带来的细痒使小狗的耳朵喜感地抖了抖。“我猜我得为此制作更多新鲜的香肠了。”

“哦？”WIll挑起眉毛，“突然来了兴致？”

“是的，但更重要的是我需要借此训练Abby。如果要带她一起狩猎，那她需要一点特别训练。越早开始，效果就越好。”

Will早就应该想到这些的——给Hannibal一只狗？他早就应该想到这些了！“你不能把她带去狩猎！！！！”

Hannibal快要控制不住自己嘴角微笑的弧度了，“她是一个给我的礼物，不是吗？”真是一个该死的有效的论据。“我会为她量身制定训练计划的。”

Will的内心几乎是在咆哮，但他仍然要装作很平静的样子。“Hannibal，你明明知道我带她回家是为了我自己。她是我的狗。”

Hannibal放下焦躁的小狗，看着她一下子窜进了园子里。“不是给我的礼物？”

Will努力克制自己不要翻白眼。“很明显我说了谎。但我只是想留下这只狗。”

Hannibal显然并不愿意费力去掩饰自己的愉悦。“即使这是你的欺骗性意图，但Abby仍然是给我的礼物。”他吻了吻Will的脸颊，伊甸园红苹果般的美味。“现在她是我的了。”这到底是一场教他不要冲动的教训还是不要说谎的教训？掷一个硬币就行了。（对半分）

他不愿意甜甜的奶香和稚嫩的犬吠变成腐烂的肉体和将死的悲鸣。Will想要他带回家的纯真一直持续下去。

一个几乎刹不住车的飞扑把希望带回了前侧写师的眼里。他的注意力转到Hannibal裤腿上那个沾满泥巴的小爪印上，看起来一个脏兮兮的小狗正在找能陪他玩的伙伴。她肯定是发现了一个土坑。这让Will再次微笑起来。

“虽然她是我的礼物......”Hannibal接连后退了好几步，试图远离那个泥塑的小狗，“但或许，我们也可以达成妥协。”

Will露齿一笑。

至少在未来很长一段时间，她都不会被撕开喉咙了。

END.


End file.
